Bebe en un Sueño de Maravillas
by Gazajar
Summary: Bebe y Wendy ven la pelicula de Alicia. Mas tarde Bebe queda atrapada en tal cuento, reflejadolo como su mente lo desea.
1. ¿Quieres Té? O ¿Prefieres Café?

**¿Quieres Té? O ¿Prefieres Café? **

**No sé pero yo pienso que es así ¡Disney jode todo! Si no me entienden pronto lo harán… **

-Me gustó mucho la película.-Comento Wendy al salir del cine. -¿No?

-Sí estuvo linda y todo pero…

-¿Qué pasa Bebe? ¿No te gusto?

-Si… si me gusto. Pero no se parece en nada a la versión original.

-Anda los cuentos están para cambiarse…

-Nee Disney quiere darle magia a todo, lo que es tonto considerando sus oscuros secretos.

-Ya me recuerdas a Tweek.

-Como sea a mí me gusto más el libro con la versión original de Alicia. Pero las de Disney son completamente diferentes.

-Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, tiene muchas versiones distintas…

-Bien piensa lo que quieras… yo sé lo que digo.

-Como quieras…

-Sin embargo y por más que la cambien, Alicia sigue siendo mi cuento favorito.

-Sí, sé que te encanta… Y además…

-¿Que?

-Tienes un parecido enorme con Alicia.

-Todos dicen lo mismo. –Contesto Bebe pareciendo feliz por ello.

-¿Te imaginas? En tu propio mundo de las maravillas.

-Seria hermoso.

-Pero uno a tu estilo.

-Sería el doble de hermoso.

…...

Bebe entro a su casa y una vez encerrada en su habitación, se fijó que era tarde. Ella nunca se acostaba temprano, pero al día siguiente ya era lunes, uno de los lunes que Bebe, como todo un Garfield, odiaba. Así que ya un tanto cansada fue a dormir, le tomo tiempo dormirse, y era raro, ella no solía sufrir noches de insomnio. Mientras se quedaba dormida solo podía pensar una cosa… las palabras de Wendy resonaban en su cabeza… "Imagínate en tu propio mundo de maravillas…"

-Bebe…

-…

-¿Estas bien? O al menos ¿Viva?

-… -Bebe al escuchar esa voz comienza a abrir los ojos forzosamente.

-¿Bebe?

-He ¿¡Que!? ¿Pip? Dijo la chica despertando.

-Hola. –Saludo con cortesía el británico.

-¿Qué haces en mi habi…

-¿En tu qué?

-Olvídalo… ¿Dónde estamos? –Dijo la rubia mirando hacia los lados, dándose cuenta que estaba rodeada por un bosque.

-Bueno veras…

-¿Y que te paso? ¿Porque tienes esas orejas?

-Son mis orejas de conejo…

-¿Son reales? –Bebe hacerlo su mano a Pip y tironeo una de sus orejas.

-¡Haa! ¡No agás eso! ¡Son sensibles! –Grillo el chico ante la acción de Bebe.

-Ho… perdón.

-Eso dolió… Eres una pésima Alicia.

-No sabía que eran reales, perdón. Espera… ¿Alicia?

-Pues sí, veras, ahora eres Alicia y… -Pip mira un reloj de bolcillo que tenía en la mano. -¡Ho no llego tarde!

-¿¡A dónde!? ¡Pip! – Grito Bebe o Alicia al ver como el nombrado se alejaba corriendo.

-Perdona bebe me tengo que ir. –Siguió corriendo el pequeño "conejito humano amarillo"

-¡Espera no me puedes dejar así sola en un lugar como este! ¡Se supone que eres educado! ¡Esto no es caballeroso! ¡PIP! –Grito Bebe mientras corría detrás de su amigo.

-Pip ignoro las advertencias de Bebe y se perdió en la nada.

-¿A dónde te fuiste? –Bebe al no escuchar respuesta se da por vencida. –Maldito hijo de puta. –Mira los lados, no reconoce donde esta solo sabe que es un gran bosque y que ya era de día. Más tarde se dio cuenta que no llevaba su pijama, si no que llevaba un vestido entre celeste y blanco, medias largas, zapatos negros y una bincha del mismo color. –¿Pero que esta pasando?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto una voz detrás de la chica confundida.

-Bebe se dio la vuelta mirando hacia una rama de un árbol. ¿Damien?

-No… soy Dios. –Dijo el chico con tono sarcástico, sonriendo con malicia.

-Cállate ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy de paso.

-¿Y ese disfraz de gato?

-¿Disfraz? No es un disfraz. –Respondió el gato diablo moviendo su cola para mostrarle a Bebe que era real.

-¿Y porque sonríes?

-No lo sé. Debo estar feliz o algo.

-Das miedo

-Lo sé. –Contesto el felino endemoniado al tiempo que se desvanecía como si nada.

-¡Hey espera! –Grito Bebe sin poder evitar nada. Pero de repente se dio cuenta que, durante su corta charla había anochecido como si nada.

-¿Vienes? –Pregunto Damien desde otra rama.

-¿A dónde?

-Tengo que ir con Pip. Fue a una fiesta de café-té. –Explico el anticristo. Mientras desaparecía y reaparecía enramas una cada ves más lejos que la otra.

-¿Fiesta de Café-té?

-Si el sombrerero las organiza todo el tiempo.

-¿Sombrerero? –Se pregunto Bebe mientas seguía a Damien.

Damien guio a Bebe o Alicia por el bosque oscuro iluminado por el cielo nocturno. Finalmente llegaron a una casa pérdida en tal bosque. Fuera de ella un gran mesón lleno de tazas y teteras, alrededor barias sillas de las cuales solo tres estaban ocupadas, ocupadas, por extraños personajes.

-Hola chicos salido Damien apareciendo sentado en una silla.

-¡GAH! No nos asustes así Damien. –Chillo Tweek. Estaba vestido con pantalones diferentes a los de siempre, un gran camperon y un hermoso sombrero.

-Lo lamento.

-Hola Damien ¿Quieres te o café? –Pregunto una liebre enorme y regordeta.

-Café por favor.

-¡Aquí tienes! –Grito Cartman la liebre y le lanzo una taza de café al anticristo sonriente.

-Damien se desvaneció y reapareció en su asiento evitando que la taza lo golpeara. –Maldito gordo hijo de puta. –Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Gracias! –Grito la liebre mientras hacía tonterías con las Tazas y teteras.

-Bebe llego a donde estaban los cuatro chicos y miro a los tres que aun no sabia que estaban hay. -¿Tweek? ¿Craig? ¿Cartman?

-Craig se balanceaba en su silla empujándose con un pie desde el mesón, con cara de entre dormido y aburrido. Tenia la ropa de siempre solo que unas redondas orejas azules sobresalían desde su gorro.

-¿Que hacen todos aquí?

-Ho-Ho-Hola Bebe ¿Quieres tomar te? O ¿Café? -Pregunto el nervioso sombrerero.

-Te. -Pidio la chica.

-¡Toma tu te! ¡PUTA! -Grito la liebre gorda lanzándose una taza a Bebe.

-Bebe se agacho para esquivar la taza. -Maldita liebre gorda. -Dijo tomando asiento.

-Pasásela. -Le pidió Tweek a Craig dándole una taza.

-Toma. -Dijo Craig dándole la taza a Bebe.

-Gracias.

-A propósito. -Interrumpió Damien. -¿Pip estuvo aquí?

-S-Si. Estuvo tomando te... -Informo Tweek llenando una taza sin poder evitar que las manos le templaran.

-Ya relajate sombrerero nervioso no te pongas nervioso. -Le interrumpió el ratón azul pasando su mano por debajo del sombrero, para acariciar sus cabellos amarillos y desordenados.

-Bebe miro la escena con ternura.

-¿Y... Que mas? -Interrumpió Damien.

-Craig lo miro con cierta furia. -Cartman no dejaba de tirarle las orejas a si que se fue saltando.

-La sonrisa del felino se borro mientras su mirada se dirigía al mencionado. -Liebre obesa. -Le dijo sabiendo que se ofendería.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI TORPE GATO! -Grito Cartnan lanzando otra taza al anticristo, el cual la esquivo igual que la primera ves. ¡JajAJAJajAjAajAaAJa! -Rio con poco y nada de cordura.

-Damien sonrió como le era inevitable. -Iré a buscar a Pip. Saludos locos...

-¡LAR-GA-TE! -Volvió a gritar Cartman lanzando una ultima taza, pero para entonces Damien ya se había desaparecido. Y la gorda liebre se siguió riendo como un maniático.

-Loco... -Dijo una voz en el aire.

…...

-Luego de algunas tazas de te que bebe tomo por insistencia de Tweek comenzó pensar que podría estar soñando, pero como ni siquiera los pellicos la despertaron se comenzó a inquietar.

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando? -Pregunto la chica del vestido.

-¿Que? ¿El que estemos atrapado en tu ¡Puta! Imaginación? -Pregunto a gritos la liebre.

-Callate gordo. -Le ordeno el ratón desde el otro lado del mesón, mientras ayudaba a Tweek a llenar una taza de café.

-¡OBLIGAME! -Se defendió la liebre lanzando con fuerza una taza hacia el ratón.

-Craig puso una mano atrapando la taza y la presiono hasta romperla. -Torpe liebre. -Murmuro.

-¡GAH! Si quieres saberlo debes preguntarle a los dueños de la oruga roja.

-¿Oruga roja? -Pregunto Bebe.

-Es la mascota de los godos o lo que sean. -Informo el ratón mientras continuaba ayudando a Tweek.

-¿Hablas de esos cuatro emos que no se cortan ni suicidan?

-Se...

-Gah. Si.

-¡Si! -Grito la liebre mientras lanzaba dos tasas creando una lluvia de te y café.

-Chiflado... -Murmuro nuevamente Craig.

-¿Y donde los encuentro?

-V-Ve-Ve por el camino de-de alla... -Dijo el sombrerero nervioso señalando un camino entre los árboles.

-Gracias. Ya me voy. Adios.

-Gah Adiós ¡Si ves a Pip dile que puede venir por te! -Grito Tweek a Bebe mientras esta se alejaba.

-! Como digas ¡ -Dijo sin dejar de correr.

-¡TOma PaRa EL deSa Yuno! -Grito Eric y le lanzo otra taza a Bebe que por pego la golpea.

-Ya está amaneciendo. -Señalo Craig mirando el cielo.

**Bueno hasta ahora es lo que tengo. **

**Saludos n.n**


	2. Rubios Pervertidos

**Rubios Pervertidos **

Bebe camino un buen rato por el camino que Tweek le indico, hasta que descubrió a un par de picarones sobre sobre un árbol. Sonrió al ver como Damien abrazaba a Pip, el primero recostado de espaldas sobre la rama y tronco, y Pip durmiendo sobre él. Damien tenía una mano sobre la cabeza y orejas de Pip y otra sobre su espalda. Ambos tenían las orejas mirando hacia abajo y estaban profundamente dormidos. Bebe no podía dejar de mirar la tierna imagen que tenía en frente.

-Que cosa mas tierna... -Se dijo a si con voz de niña fascinada. -Un segundo...

Bebe busco en el bolsillo del frente que tenia en el vestido y como por arte de magia saco un celular, idéntico al que siempre tuvo. Lo puso en modo cámara, señalo a la tierna pareja, y tomo la foto.

-Mega tierno. -Se dijo mirando la foto.

Siguió caminando asta que el bosque se convirtió en un campo de flores. Esas bellas flores parecían tener rostro, tenían los ojos serrados, y todas juntas tarareaban una dulce melodía. Bebe camino entre las dulces flores hasta que comenzó a escuchar voces familiares, entonces escondiéndose entre las flores observo una escena entre quienes reconoció como Kenny y Butters, quienes parecían estar jugando a las cartas. Ambos vestidos igual con trajes de rojo y blanco y algunos detalles de negro.

-Ho baya perdí. -Se quejo Butters.

-Bueno yo gano. Mi premio porfis... -Contesto Kenny acercándose al menor.

-Bueno... -Contesto con timidez el mas joven.

-Ambos serraron los ojos dando paso a un dulce y muy tierno beso.

-Bebe inmediatamente tomo su celular y saco una foto. -Perfecto. -Dijo de forma inconsciente.

-¿¡Bebe!? -Se altero Butters.

-Y luego soy yo el pervertido, pero nadie dice nada cuando tu te vicias con el Yaoi.

-¿Quien le diría algo malo a esto? -Respondió resumidamente Bebe mientras se señalaba.

-¿Que haces por aquí?

-Buscando a los góticos. O ¿Tenia que buscar a la oruga? -Se pregunto la chica confundida.

-Definitivamente esta buscando a los góticos. -Dijo Butters mirando a Kenny.

-Cierto...

-¿Saben donde esta?

-Sabemos donde está la oruga gótica pero no donde están sus dueños. -Informo el mas inocente de los rubios.

-Pero si encuentras a la oruga roja seguro te toparas con los godos. -Interrumpió Kenny.

-¿Y donde esta la oruga?

-Te llevare a donde esta. Ven vamos.

-¿Butters viene?

-Tengo cosas que hacer. Lo lamento tendrás que ir con Kenny.

-Bueno vamos.

…...

Kenny caminaba tarareando la misma melodía que las flores mientras miraba al frente con rostro picara... Mientras Bebe se perdía entre la dulce melodía.

-Cuando vuelva me lo violare. -Comento Kenny refiriéndose a Butters.

-Por que no me sorprende. -Contesto Bebe.

-¿Por que somos iguales?

-Que sea manipuladora y use a muchos para mi beneficio no me vuelve una puta. Nose por que los demás me va así.

-La sociedad tiene extraños puntos de vista pero... ¿A quien le importa?

-Se... Pero en el fondo es angustioso... y la angustia es tan... angustiosa.

-Si se como te sientes.

-¿De verdad?

-Párese que me da gracia. Pero no siempre es lindo que los demás disen "Kenny tu eres famoso solo por ser la puta de south park" y esas cosas, es triste, preferiría que me conocieran como pobre y no como puta.

-Lo lamento no lo sabia.

-Haa a quien le importa. -Dijo el rubio como queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Bueno...

-¡Llegamos! ¡Hola oruga!

-¿¡He!? La oruga de los góticos ¿es uno de ellos? -Se pregunto Bebe al ver quien era la oruga.

-Así es puta conformista. -Dijo henrietta soplando el humo de su cigarrillo al rostro de la rubia.

-Ambos rubios tosieron.

-¿Que quieren aquí? -Pregunto la joven oscura con un disfraz de oruga roja.

-Bebe quiere saber...

-¿Que esta pasando? Es mi única pregunta ¿Que pasa? ¿Que es esto?

-Henrietta cerro los ojos y medito la pregunta unos segundos. -Estas en un sueño sobre tu cuento favorito. Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-...

-¿Y que se supone que aga?

-¿Aprovechar? ¡Diviértete! -Interrumpió Kenny.

-Cierto pero ¿Como?

-Ambos rubios miraron a Henrietta,que seguía escupiendo humo rojo. -No lose, pero mis amigos si.

-¿Los otros góticos?

-Si

-¿Y donde estan?

-Henrietta señala uno de 5 caminos un caminos, donde las flores se tornaban negras y tarareaban una melodía diferente.

-Gracias. -Dijo la rubia.

-La gótica asintió con la cabeza como diciendo que no era problema.

-Kenny ¿Vienes? -Pregunto girando a donde antes estaba el nombrado. -¿Donde esta?

-¡Perdona Bebe! ¡Debo violar a Butters! -Grito Kenny mientras volvía por donde antes guio a Bebe.

Ambas jóvenes lo miraron mientras se alejaban.

-Que puta. -Dijo la oruga soplando el color de la misma sangre.

-Pervertido. -Comento bebe. Se giro y miro a Henrietta, la cual estaba con los ojos cerrados, luego miro el camino indicado y camino para perderse en el.

…...

Bebe camino por el camino escuchando las flores oscuras y su dulce melodía que causaba una sensación de depresión incalmable. Al final de camino noto que el cielo estaba tan cubierto de nubes que parecía de noche, y en el medio de todas las flores se encontraba un castillo de color negro, sin la mas mínima muestra de otro color, salvo el transparente de las ventanas. Bebe se acerco a la puerta y llamo con golpecitos, la puerta se abrió sola y Bebe entro.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? -Como Bebe no obtuvo respuesta, sencillamente se guio por el castillo. Recorrió habitaciones hasta encontrar a alguien.

La soñadora camino por un pasillo mirando por las puertas abiertas, abriendo las cerradas y de mas. En algún momento vio por una puerta abierta a dos jóvenes vestidos de negro y colores oscuros. Nada raro en su vestimenta, pero, Bebe noto que el gótico que reconocían como Ethan tenia un corazón negro pintado en el ojo izquierdo, y Dylan uno de color rojo en el ojo derecho. A demás de que Ethan estaba sentado junto a un librero en el piso, con un libro en la mano y su otra mano estaba sobre la cabeza de Dylan, quien estaba sentado a su lado completamente dormido y de cierto modo acurrucado bajo el mayor.

-Antes despertar voy a ver estas fotos una por una durante un buen rato. -Dijo la Alicia de este cuento mientras sacaba otra foto con su celular. -Listo... Jejeje. -Bebe se alejo de hay. Camino por el pasillo nuevamente hasta que una puerta llamo su atención.


	3. Nadie dijo que era un Sueño

**Nadie dijo que era un Sueño **

La puerta era pequeña no parecía que una persona grande pudiera pasar por allí, más bien parecía estar hecha para niños no mayores de ocho años. Al tratar de abrirla Bebe noto que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, así que la dejo.

Bebe volvió por el mismo pasillo y cuando cruzo la puerta desde la cual había sacado la foto…

-No deberías merodear por un lugar que no es tu casa. –Llamo la atención el gótico que leía un libro.

-Perdón… es que al ser solamente un sueño…

-Nadie dijo que era un sueño… -Murmuro Ethan para sí.

-Perdona ¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Es que no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer, no despierto a pellizcos y me estoy asustando.

-Entonces tendrías que completar "el sueño" y tal ves "despiertes"

-Pero…

-¿No sabes que tienes que hacer?

-Si…

-Es tu cuento… tu imaginación… solo síguelo.

-¿Algo así como Alicia?

-Es obvio que esto no es el mundo de Blanca Nieves ¿Verdad?

-Cierto pero es que sigue siendo diferente…

-Porque esta es tu imaginación. O ¿pensabas que de verdad te habías convertido en Alicia?

-¡No soy tan tonta!

-Shhh. Que hay quienes duermen… Rubia irrespetuosa. – Se quejó el mayor refiriéndose a su… ¿Amigo? Que dormía…

-¡Es solo un torpe sueño! –Chillo Bebe.

-Si no eres educada se puede volver una pesadilla. –Advirtió una voz desde la puerta.

-Bebe se giró y pudo reconocer al ms pequeño de los góticos.

-Buenas noches Georgie. –Saludo el mayor.

-Ya dile a la puta conformista que aprenda a dejar dormir en paz. –Exigió el pequeño mientras se retiraba del cuarto.

-Bebe volvió a girar sobre sí.

-El cuento no es igual porque este es tu mundo... tu vida… tu cuento… Termínalo a tu manera.

-Entiendo… ¿Pero que se supone que haga?

-¿Sigues sin entender? Rubia ingenua. –Pregunto una voz a espaldas de la rubia.

-Henrietta. –Dijo Bebe al ver quien era.

-Si quieres continuar tu camino, afuera te buscan dos esclavos de la reina.

-¿Esclavos de la reina?

-Esclavos caballeros. No existe la puta diferencia.

-…

-Mejor vete.

-Gracias… Adiós. –Se despidió la rubia y corrió por el castillo hasta llegar a la salida.

-¿Todavía no comprende que no es un sueño? -Pregunto Henrietta al chico que supuestamente dormía.

-Parece que nadie quiere creer que esto es real. –Contesto Dylan.

-Yo sigo sin entender como carajo haces para meternos adentro de un libro. –Se quejó Georgie saliendo de la nada.

-Es que Dylan tiene poderes especiales… -Razono el mayor de los cuatro.

-Bueno… Son demasiado especiales. Hasta yo creería que es un sueño.

-Lo se Georgie. Nosotros también.

-Pero ¿Por qué elegiste a Bebe para esto? Dylan. –Le pregunto el mayor.

-Porque tiene la mente perfecta para convertirla en el portal entre el cuento y la realidad. –Aclaro el chico de cabello entre negro rojo.

-¿Y porque era que hacemos esto? –Pregunto nuevamente Georgie.

-Porque no teníamos nada mejor que hacer, además Dylan no había convencido a nadie de que enserio podía hacer esto.

-Hoo… -Respondió el más joven de forma inexpresiva. –Yo creía que la mayor habilidad que podías tener era invocar espíritus como el de Edgar Allan Poe. –Se quejó luego.

-No. Puedo hacer eso, esto, y mucho más. –Aclaro Dylan Como todos inexpresivamente.

…...

Bebe corrió hasta llegar fuera del castillo oscuro, donde se encontró a dos chicos… Dos chicos vestidos de camisas blancas con corazones rojos, Pantalones rojos, y botas de colores que se veían eran el rojo, el negro y corazones blancos a los costados. Los dos jóvenes también tenían sombreros de con los mismos colores, y llevaban en sus manos unas lanzas de mango dorado cuyas puntas eran corazones rojos.

-Después de inspeccionar un poco su vestuario Bebe se dirigió a sus rostros y reconoció a los chicos de inmediato. - ¿Kyle? ¿Stan?

-Hola Bebe. –Saludo en caballero de mechones rojizos.

-O ¿deberíamos decir Alicia? –Dijo el segundo.

-Me da igual ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-La reina nos envió a buscarte. –Aclaro Kyle.

-Quiere hablarte. –Agrego Stan.

-Bueno… -Respondió la chica confundida.

-¿Vamos…?

-¿Al reino?

-¿Por qué Kyle inicia las frases y Stan las termina? –Pregunto Bebe señalando primero a uno y luego al otro.

-No lo sé…

-No lo podemos evitar.

-Como sea… Vámonos.

-Si señorita. –Dijeron los "caballeros" al mismo tiempo.

…

Luego de alejarse del territorio gótico, y caminar durante un buen rato… Kyle y Stan presumían estar más cerca del reino.

-Y… ¿Quién es la reina? –Pregunto Bebe curiosa.

-Ho… Y a veras…

-Te va a caer muy bien.

-Si. Es muy femenina.

-Y algo feminista.

-Serán buenas amigas.

-Te prestara alguna prenda…

-Ama las fiestas e invitar a todo el mundo.

-Y también ama el yaoi.

-Eso es lo malo…

-Al menos a nosotros no nos gusta.

-Pero a ustedes señorías…

-Si les gusta.

-Ho… si es tal como la describen tal vez si nos llevemos bien. –Dijo Bebe sin dudarlo.

-O puede que se lleven bien desde antes. –Dijeron juntos "los caballeros"

-¿A qué se refieren? –Pregunto supuestamente Alicia.

-¡Nada! –Fue todo lo que respondieron los chicos.

-Bebe ignoro lo último. Acto seguido dio un gran suspiro el cual gritaba al aire cansancio…

-¿Quieres…

-Descansar?

-Si no les doy problemas. –Dijo Bebe.

-No para nada

-Aún tenemos tiempo.

-Descansemos bayo la sombra de aquel Árbol. –Dijo Kyle mientras apuntaba un árbol que estaba en dirección unos pasos más lejos del camino por el cual caminaban.

-Sí, sombra hay.

-Gracias chicos. –Fue todo lo que dijo Bebe y se dignó a caminar hasta el árbol.

-No hay problema…

**Bueno eso fue todo. **

**Sé que esto está siendo un buen merengue, pero… pero… Al carajo no tengo escusas ¬¬ **

**Saludos n.n **


	4. La Reina Vuele a Lilas

**La Reina Vuele a Lilas **

Luego de descansar Bebe, Kyle y Stan retomaron camino para dirigirse al reino. Al estar a solo unos cuantos metros del palacio, Bebe lo examino con la vista. Era en su mayoría de color blanco, con torres rojas. Estaba decorado con ventanas hermosas en forma de corazón, de marcos entre dorados y rojos. Sus variados jardines estaban llenos de llamativas fuentes de agua, y preciosos rosales con flores (rosas) de negro y rojo. Por todas partes se veía a la gente, vestida como Stan y Kyle, marchando entre los jardines.

-Semejante belleza. –Exclamo Bebe.

-¿Verdad que es un reino…

-Bastante hermoso?

-Sin duda algunas es un lugar precioso. –Contesto la rubia.

*Ya en el palacio*

-Pero mira… -Dijo un chico castaño un tanto gordito, vistiendo tal cual lo asían Kyle y Stan.

-Si ya han vuelto. –Termino de decir otro chico pelinegro de piel oscura, vistiendo de igual manera.

-¿Token? ¿Clyde? –Se sorprendió Bebe.

-Hola Bebe. –Saludo Clyde.

-O ¿Deberíamos decir Alicia? –Siguió Token.

-Porque siento que ya tuve esta conversación. –Pensó Bebe para sí. –¡Me da igual! –Respondió como queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Hay que rubia tan…

-Gruñona.

-Cállense. –Ordeno Bebe con tono de autoridad.

-Oblíganos.

-Rubia… -Se burlaron los dos chicos recién metidos en el cuento.

-Kyle y Stan se miraron. Estuvieron a punto de interrumpir, pero entonces alguien se le adelanto.

-¡Bebe! –Se escuchó gritar a una voz femenina.

-Bebe y los cuatro chicos giraron donde la voz se originó.

-La reina. –Exclamaron los cuatro jóvenes. –Buenos días. -Dijeron haciendo reverencia.

La joven reina se comenzó a acercar. Bebe la reconoció de inmediato quedando boquiabierta, no por quien era, si no por lo bella que se veía. Desde luego que la reconoció ¿Cómo iría a olvidar esos largos cabellos oscuros? ¿Esos hermosos ojos violetas? ¿Ese dulce olor a lilas que despedía su "mejor amiga"? Le era imposible no reconocerla, si de tanto quererla jamás lo habría hecho. Solo que se sorprendió por lo linda que su "amiga" podía ser en un vestido de reina.

-La reina se acercó a Bebe y la abrazo. –Te estaba esperando… Me alegra que al fin llegaras. –Dijo en el oído de le rubia.

-Bebe al inicio no pudo articular palabra. -¿Wendy? –Dijo al final.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?

-No pero… ¡Te ves preciosa!

-Ho… Muchas gracias Bebe.

-…

-Wendy miro a los chicos todavía haciendo reverencia. –Caballeros. Pueden retirarse.

-Si mi reina. –Dijeron los cuatro chicos y se pusieron de pie para alejarse casi marchando.

-Valla… Te va bien el papel de reina. –Dijo Bebe.

-Gracias. –Respondió Wendy sonriente. –Ven sígueme. –Pidió la reina tomando del brazo a su amiga y arrastrándola por los pasillos.

…

Bebe sentada desde la cama examino con la vista toda la habitación de su amiga la reina. Como todo en aquel reino los objetos se perdían entre el negro, rojo y blanco. La cama era enorme, colmada de almohadones. Había algunos espejos en forma de corazón, muchos muebles y todo decorado con corazones. En el centro, una mesa de vidrio con rosas dentro de un florero. Y en una pared sobre una repisa dorada dos muñecas con ojos de botón, aquellas captaron la atención de Bebe.

-Ya encontré algo que te va a quedar muy… bien. –Señalo Wendy dejando de revisar su ropero. -¿Te gustan esas muñecas? –Pregunto al ver que Bebe las estaba mirando.

-Esas muñecas… -Comenzó Bebe.

-Somos nosotras. –Interrumpió la reina.

-Era cierto ese muñecas eran idénticas a las "mejores amigas" –Increíble. –Murmuro Bebe sin dejar de verlas.

-Puedes ponerte esto si gustas. –Dijo Wendy sacando a Bebe de su mundo.

-Bebe miro a la reina más detenidamente. Llevaba puesto un precioso vestido de rojo, mangas blancas y cintas negras en las muñecas. Sobre su cabeza un sombrero Rojizo con una cinta negra y un par de flores blancas. Para los ojos de Bebe, Wendy estaba preciosa, más que una reina una diosa. –Gracias. –Dijo mientras tomaba el vestido que Wendy le dio.

-No hay problema. Vístete aquí si quieres yo espero afuera. –Dijo saliendo del cuarto.

…

Bebe coloco su anterior vestimenta doblada sobre una silla, se acercó a uno de los espejos para ver cómo le quedaba su actual vestimenta. Se veía bellísima con el vestido de rallas negras y blancas, y con un volados de color rojo. Alpargatas negras, y una bincha con moño en la cabeza, aun más con sus mechones rubios rosando su cintura.

-Saliendo de la habitación vio a Wendy. -¿Y qué tal? –Pregunto emocionada.

-¡Te vez bellísima! -Exclamo con aire de sinceridad.

-Jiji gracias.

-No hay de qué ¿Vamos?

-¿Y ahora a dónde?

-Al jardín. Es la hora del té. –Aclaro la reina.

-Ho… muy bien.

-Ven sígueme. –Dijo Wendy guiando a su invitada hasta el jardín donde se sentaron en medio de los rosales.

-Es increíble… Aun entre tantas rosas sigue oliendo a lilas… Que linda. –Pensó Bebe embobada.

-Wendy tomo la tetera que había sobre la mesa y vertió su contenido en dos tasas.

-Gracias. –Dijo Bebe dando un par de sorbos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Ha sigo raro…

-Me lo imagino.

-Ya no sé cómo despertar.

-¿Despertar? –Se preguntó Wendy a sí misma.

-Y ya me estoy asustando…

-No tengas miedo… -Le pidió la reina. –Todo llega a su final. –Susurro de forma macabra.

-Bebe la miro extrañada.

-Tal vez todo acabe con la fiesta de mañana.

-¿Fiesta?

-¡Si! Aquí hago grandes fiestas dedicada a mis caballeros y a todo el mundo.

-Ya veo.

-Y tú vas a estar con migo.

-Muy bien no tengo quejas con eso…

-Perfecto… -Dijo Wendy mientras tomaba su te.

…...

Wendy sentada en su cama pasaba el cepillo por la dorada cabellera de Bebe, quien estaba sentada delante. Ambas estaban en pijama, Wendy con uno de color lila, y bebe con uno rojo, ambas con gorros de dormir del mismo color que sus pijamas.

-Ya termine. –Señalo Wendy dejando su cepillo en la mesa de luz.

-Gracias otra vez Wendy.

-No hay problema Bebe.

-Espero que nos divirtamos mañana. –Dijo la rubia mientras se tapaba con las sabanas.

-Seguro lo aremos. Además te tengo un regalo. –Respondió Wendy recostando su cabeza sobre algunas de los almohadones, quedando al lado de Bebe.

-Ya as echo mucho.

-Yo no lo creo…

-Mmm no se…

-No te preocupes no es gran cosa.

-Bueno si insistes.

-Te encantara créeme.

-Estoy segura que si… -Dijo Bebe felizmente. –Pero sabes…

-¿Qué pasa? Bebe… -Pregunto Wendy con tono maternal.

-Temo que este sueño se termine convirtiendo en una pesadilla, Y más si no puedo despertar…

-Sueño… -Pensó la reina mientras se acercaba a la rubia. –No temas Bebe. Yo estoy aquí para evitar que eso pase. –Dijo finalmente abrasando a su "amiga"

-Bebe también la abrazo. –Gracias Wendy… -Agradeció por milésima ves la joven rubia. –Que dulce olor a lilas –pensó mientras ambas se quedaban dormidas.

**Fin del capi. Ojala les guste… **

**Saludos n.n**


	5. Hora de Despertar

**Hora de Despertar**

Bebe estaba con su vestido del día anterior (Cortesía de Wendy) radiante como nadie en la fiesta que el reino organizaba cada tanto. La chica rubia quería morir ¡No encontraba su celular! Y los chicos del sueño se estaban poniendo tontamente empalagosos. Por otro lado, estaba realmente feliz, el abrazo de dulces sueños de Wendy en la noche anterior le había aliviado mucho el estrés de "no poder despertar". De hecho ya no tenía tanto apuro como antes.

-Realmente todo el mundo vino. –Le dijo a nadie en especial.

Mirando por el enorme salón podía saberlo ¡todo! Más desde donde estaba… cada dos chicos estaban perdidos en sus mundos. Cierto gato/diablo levitaba en el aire sosteniendo una zanahoria, obligando a un conejito/británico a saltar por ella sin éxito.

En una mesa para quienes deseaban tomar té o café. Un ratón bastante serio he inexpresivo se mostró tierno al ayudar al sombrerero nervioso a llenar las tazas.

En otro rincón un caballero pelirrojo se escondía detrás de su querido compañero pelinegro, el cual trataba de evitar que una fastidiosa liebre gorda molestara a su "amigo". Pues ni la liebre ni el caballerito judío se entendían… Pero el caballero de ojos azules siempre estaba hay para defender a su muy querido "amigo".

En una mesa llena de postres y dulces. Cierto caballero de piel oscura no se cansaba de tomar a su compañero de la barbilla para limpiarle las migas. Pues solo cuidaba del chico incapaz de morder sin ensuciarse, mientras ambos comían alguna que otra cosa de las cuantas delicias que había.

En otra escalera cerca de la salida. Dos rubios de ojos claros dormían abrazados, el mayor sentado en el escalón, y el menor sobre él. Uno de ellos tenía pinta de haber estado bebiendo algo que no era ni te, ni café…

Perdidos entre humos… Tres chicos de negro, y una chica que parecía estar atrapada en un disfraz de oruga, fumaban sin descanso a tal grado que nadie se les acercaba.

-Bebe por un lado seguía contenta, pero temía nunca volver a ver tan dulces escenas…

-Detrás de ella una chica que vestida con un vestido sin mangas de color violeta y algunos volados azules, alpargatas de azul, y peinada con un llamativo rodete, cubrió los ojos de Bebe. –Adivina adivinador… ¿Quién crees que soy? –Pregunto la chica cambiando su voz.

-Mmm veamos… -Fingió pensar Bebe. –Tiene manos suaves y delicadas… Vuele a lilas… Y usa un brillo labial de uva… -Dijo casi olfateando el brillo labial. –Debe ser… ¡Wendy! –Grito mientras se daba vuelta y abrazaba a la mencionada.

-Wendy correspondió el abrazo. –Adivinaste. Que inteligente.

-Si claro…

-Bueno… -Continuo la reina rompiendo el abraso lentamente…

-¡Pero que bella estas! –Exclamo Bebe interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-Muchas gracias. Debería vestir de rojo, pero la verdad prefiero el violeta o el rosa. –Admitió animada.

-Te quedan más esos colores, aunque el traje de reina... Te queda... Increíble.

-Gracias...

-No hay de que...

-Apropósito. Este es tu regalo... -Dijo Wendy dándole a Bebe una cámara fotográfica.

-¿Una cámara?

-Pues sí... ¿No tienes ganas de sacarle fotos a cada "parejita"?

-Si... Si quiero. -Respondió Bebe dando saltitos.

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué esperas?

-¡Gracias, gracias eres la mejor! -Dijo mientras se alejaba hacia otra dirección.

Bebe escondiéndose desde donde podía comenzó a tomar las fotos deseadas. Tomo una en la que Pip saltaba mientras Damien le negaba una zanahoria, otra donde los dos con los pies sobre la tierra y Damien mirando a Pip comer con cara de tonto.

Una de Craig dando caricias a Tweek para calmarlo, mientras trataba de llenar una taza sin que le temblaran los brazos.

Otra de Kyle asomándose por el hombro de Stan mientras este lo defendía de Cartman. Bebe también espero al final de la discusión, y tomo otra foto al ver como Stan acariciaba los mechones de Kyle por debajo de sus sombrero, mientras el pelirrojo se mordía el pulgar por el acto afectivo de Stan.

Fue a donde la mesa de comidas y saco una foto a Token mientras limpiaba las migajas alrededor de la boca Clyde. Y no se apiado de dos rubios dormilones.

Bebe recordó la foto que tomo con el celular en aquel castillo negro, pero dudo que una oportunidad se presentara. Para su suerte los dos góticos de tal foto estaban ablando, y en algún momento aun sin ninguna expresión, como "pequeño acto de afecto" Ethan interrumpió la charla y sacudió los cabellos de Dylan para en un segundo continuar hablando de algo que a la distancia era inaudible.

Después de pasar el rato sacando fotos, comiendo, bailando y oliendo "lilas" Bebe se comenzó a cansar. Ya todos se habían ido y era hora de dormir, como la noche anterior Bebe durmió nuevamente al lado de Wendy.

…

Ya siendo de día, Bebe se encontraba todavía en aquel loco mundo y ya se estaba desesperando. De haber despertado se hubiera aterrado. Mientras tanto en algún otro lugar de esa realidad alterna cuatro chicos amantes de lo oscuro también querían irse. No fuese como si les fascinara aquel mundo simplemente estaban aburridos, así que uno de ellos los llevo a esa realidad, aprovechando la mentalidad especial de Bebe. También para demostrar o mejorar sus habilidades mágicas o lo que quieran que sean tales poderes.

-Ya se volvió aburrido. –Protesto la chica del grupo.

-Si ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? –Pregunto el más joven de todos.

-Esa conformista es lo que nos trajo aquí, ella es la clave para volver. –Aclaro quien los había metido en ese supuesto sueño.

-¿Qué se supone que ágamos con ella? –Interrogo el mayor.

-Simplemente estar cerca de ella y "despertarla".

-¿Cómo planeas hacer que venga aquí?

-Dejemos que este sueño si dueño se encargue.

-¿Qué no estábamos en otra realidad?

-Si… Pero parece más bien el sueño perdido de alguien.

-¿Quién? Pregunto Georgie.

-Dylan pensó un segundo aquel sueño no era sujo ni de nadie que se hubiera cruzado. –No lo sé.

…

Bebe despertó sobre una cama diferente a la que se había dormido. De sabanas y almohadas negras y rojas. Todo a su alrededor era de color negro, y no encontró a Wendy cerca. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por aquel lugar, enseguida reconoció que estaba en el castillo de los góticos ¿Cómo había llegado hay? Aun así no se sorprendió en un sueño todo… ¡Todo! puede pasar.

La rubia camino por los pacillos llenos de puerta hasta que una muy pequeña le llamo la atención por segunda vez. Estaba cerrada como la primera ves, Bebe se dio vuelta y contra la pared había una mesa de vidrio, marco y patas de oro, sobre ella un florero lleno de rosas negras y una llave oscuras. Bebe tomo la llave, y no pudo evitar el impulso de tomar una flor y olerla, al olerla algo paso con ella pues al darse cuenta se volvió más pequeña, pero no solo en tamaño cuando Bebe se miró a si misma noto que había rejuvenecido cierta cantidad de años, lucia como una niñita de seis años. Restando importancia a lo ocurrido abrió la puerta y entro.

-Ho… Bebe ya despertaste.

-¿Wendy? –Dijo Bebe mirando quienes estaban presentes.

-Ya que estas aquí ¿Quieres volver? –Interrumpió Dylan sentado en un sillón de los cuantos que había.

-¿Volver?

-Antes de volver mejor te comes uno. –Pidió Henrietta señalando la mesa con su cigarrillo

-Bebe se acercó a la mesa sobre ella una caja llena de chocolates.

-Adelante, no están envenenados. –Señalo Wendy.

-Bebe comió uno de los chocolates y en segundos volvió a tener su edad original.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? –Pregunto Ethan mientras pegaba los labios al cigarrillo.

-Si. –Respondió Dylan mientras escupía humo.

-Dicen que voy a despertar. –Dijo Bebe un tanto confundida.

-Más bien volver a la realidad. –Aclaro Dylan mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Bebe.

-Dicen que esto al final ¿No fue un sueño?

-Nosotros nunca dijimos que lo fue un sueño. –Respondieron a coro los cinco pelinegros presentes.

-¡Pero!.. –Bebe iba a protestar, pero antes de lograrlo Dylan soplo el humo del cigarrillo que en esa ocasión había sido dorado, y Bebe cayo dormida. Sin embargo no toco el piso, quedo más bien suspendida en el aire con un brillo dorado rodeándola.

-La realidad en la que los góticos se habían sumergido, y como si pasaran de una dimensión a otra, de la nada aparecieron en el cementerio de South Park. Tres de ellos sentados cerca de las lapidas y Dylan parado junto al cuerpo flotante de Bebe. Y si Wendy estaba en algún lugar probablemente era en su casa durmiendo.

-¿Ya volvimos? –Pregunto Georgie, que a pesar de su personalidad era muy joven para no sorprenderse todo lo ocurrido.

-Dylan asintió con la cabeza.

-Mejor ya nos vamos. –Ordeno Ethan y todos se pusieron de pie.

-Sin siquiera saludar Georgie y Henrietta tomaron camino hacia sus casas.

-Mientras Dylan y Ethan iban en dirección a la casa de Bebe.

-¿La llevaras a su casa? –Pregunto el mayor viendo como la chica flotante seguía a Dylan.

-Si. –Respondió el menor.

-Fue algo… entretenido. –Admitió Ethan.

-Gracias. –Respondió Dylan sin emociones pero con sinceridad.

Al llegar al hogar de la rubia, los dos chicos abrieron la ventana de su habitación y su cuerpo aterrizo sobre la cama. Después de regresar a Bebe a su casa Ethan acompaño a su amigo hasta la suya, y luego los góticos continuaron con sus miserables y dolorosas vidas como si no les impresionara todo lo que vivieron en solo una noche.

**Al final si es un sueño, otra realidad, o lo que se hayan imaginado lo dejo a su criterio. Acá lo dejo hasta que se me ocurra como seguirle la mano.**

**Saludos. n.n **


End file.
